Marvel's Illuminati Season 1 1
Everything Dies is the first episode of the first season of Marvel's Illuminati. ''It was shown for the first time at San Diego Comic-Con on July 19, 2018, but officially premiered on October 6, 2018 Synopsis T'Challa discovers a multiverse-spanning world-ending event coming their way and decides to reunite the Illuminati, the secretive society of superheroes. Plot On Earth-X72, that Earth's version of Reed Richards looks up at the sky to see another Earth collide with his own. He calls on the Fantastic Five, the Avengers, the Super Society, and the rest of the world to push to other world away. However, they are all too late as the two Earths collide and everything dies. Inside a dark room, Reed Richards or Earth-X6 tells an unseen group that "'everything dies'". Twenty-four hours ago, the same Reed Richards takes his Benjamin Grimm to a jewelry store where he reveals that he is planning on proposing to Sue on the next day. Ben smiles and says that he's excited for them to get married, especially since he's getting married with his girlfriend, too. In Manhattan, Steve Rogers leads a team of Avengers composed of Spider-Woman, Hyperion, and new recruit Hulkling, against a rampaging Abomination. The team are only able to corner the Abomination, it isn't until the arrival of the Scarlet Family with Wanda smashing an abandoned building into the Abomination. After the battle, Steve offers Wanda her seat, as well as Vision's, at the Avengers Circle again but she refuses to continue her mission to find the truth about the Mutant Massacre and capture the fugitive Phoenix Five. However, she offers to take a visit at the Avengers Tower. In Wakanda, Ororo Munroe, only survivor of the Mutant Massacre in the X-Mansion, wakes up from another nightmare. T'Challa comforts her, stating that the barriers of Wakanda will keep her safe. Above New York City, in the kingdom of New Attilan, Black Bolt is seen looking at the battle between the Avengers and the Abomination. His wife, Queen Medusa, arrives and asks him jokingly whether he wants to join the Avengers or not. The royalties discuss how the world let immense superhumans like Wanda Maximoff walk freely. Medusa comments that Black Bolt himself has unfathomable power, but the Silent King explains that he has undergone numerous training to control his destructive power and the Avengers only know how to let loose. In the New York Santum, Doctor Strange is meditating when Wong comes inside the room. Wong invites him for lunch but Stephen doesn't reply, indicating that he is deep in his meditation. The Avengers and the Scarlet Family arrive at the Avengers Tower, only to find it empty. Jessica Drew volunteers to find Tony and leaves the group. Teddy gives Billy a smile, but Wanda's son ignores him. Steve introduces the Scarlet Family to the Avengers Circle, currently consisting of Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Woman, Hyperion, Black Widow, Wonder Man, the Wasp, Hulkling. Meanwhile, Jessica Drew finds Tony drunk inside his quarters. She confronts him, telling him that since his divorce, he let his addiction get the better of him, which might compromise his ''Avenging. Tony ignores her and takes a bath. The next day in Wakanda, T;Challa has a conversation with her sister Shuri about the hundred of deaths that Atlantis brought during their last war. T'Challa reassures her sister that Wakanda is his home and he will not let anything happen to it again, before leaving to visit the tribe of M'Baku. On his way there, he meets N'Nobu who is heading on a scholarly camp on the eastern mountains. The two have a short conversation until they notice a blue portal appear out of nowhere. T'Challa enters, warning N'Nobu not to enter. The king is surprised upon entering the portal after seeing the sky turn red and another Earth about to collide with theirs. A being from the other Earth descends, and introduces herself as the Black Swan of her Earth, first in High Sumerian and then in English, before telling T'Challa that she has come to destroy his Earth, showing a bomb in her arsenal. The Black Swan kills N'Nobu using her optic beams and a fight between her and T'Challa ensues. During their battle, T'Challa knocks the Black Swan out but accidentally throws the bomb to the other Earth which surprises T'Challa as the small bomb was able to destroy the other Earth. The sky turned back to blue and T'Challa prays to the goddess Bast for forgiveness for what he is about to do. On Manhattan, Tony, Steve, and Reed receive the call of the T'Challa. Black Bolt receives the same message and leaves. Back in Wakanda, Reed and Black Bolt arrive first. T'Challa discloses that he has called Steve, too, since Tony is not himself, but assures him that for the sake of their friendship, he didn't tell Steve that this is not the first meeting of the Illuminati. Tony and Steve arrive later. After wondering where the Sorcerer Supreme is, a portal opens and Doctor Strange appears. They ask T'Challa where Namor is, but he says that they can solve this even without him. During their meeting, T'Challa details the events of the incursion. The team ask Reed for any explanation but he is empty-handed. However, he offers to have the Fantastic Four investigate them. Doctor Strange adds that at the intersection of all dimension, everything seems quieter than usual. Sensing that the world is in grave danger, Tony and Steve discusses their long-planned Avengers Universe Initiative which would systematically include as many heroes as they can find. Black Bolt adds that the Inhumanity is prepared to fight when it comes down to it. The Illuminati then adjourn their meeting. Doctor Strange leaves last, asking T'Challa why he didn't invite Namor. T'Challa's reply is still the same. Stephen, however, says that the world is ending and they might make hard choices, and they both know that they need a man like Namor to do their bidding. Back in New York, Reed manages to find an incursion in another universe and invites the Fantastic Four on a science expedition to another universe, not disclosing that this is an Illuminati-sanctioned mission. They arrive at Earth-X987, where Sue tells Reed that she is pregnant. Johnny and Ben overhear their conversation, and the group celebrates the good news. The Fantastic Four are surprised as another Earth appears, approaching the foreign Earth at a fast rate. The team try to stop the incursion while gathering data but they are helpless. They make a last minute escape back to their ship, but Sue and Johnny become trapped under a piece of rock from the opposite Earth. Ben returns and saves Johnny and Sue, saying that they still a have a lot to contribute to the future, and telling Reed to go before the incursion gets them, leaving himself to die on a foreign universe. Back inside a dark room, Reed Richards tells the unseen group, who is revealed to be the Illuminati who have reconvened after the failed Fantastic Four mission, that "everything dies", but he is not willing to accept their fate. Cast Main Cast: * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * John Krasinski as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic / Reed Richards (Earth-X72) * Chadwick Boseman as T’Challa/Black Panther * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Travis Fimmel as Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt * Godfrey Gao as Namor (credit only) * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (credit only) * Ralph Fiennes as Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (credit only) Guest Stars: * Michael Cudlitz as Benjamin Grimm/The Thing * Michelle Ryan as Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman * Alan Ritchson as Marcus Milton/Hyperion * Ross Butler as Teddy Altman/Hulkling * Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/Abomination * Paul Bettany as Vision * Brandon Flynn as Billy Kaplan/Wiccan * Logan Lerman as Tommy Shepherd/Speed * Deborah Ayorinde as Ororo Munroe/Storm * Katheryn Winnick as Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa * Benedict Wong as Wong * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. as N'Nobu * Rebecca Ferguson as Yabbat Ummon Turru/Black Swan * Emily Blunt as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman * Ansel Elgort as Johnny Storm/Human Torch Appearances Trivia Behind the Scenes Music Videos Category:Marvel's Illuminati Episodes